


In My Service, Forever

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, No Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, jokercest, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Joker enjoys the company of a mind broken Ren and a brainwashed Goro. Day 17 of Kinktober.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	In My Service, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long aaaa I had life issues and stuff my brain no good ;;n;;
> 
> I will do all the prompts eventually!!!! I'll probs take all November and maybe even December LOL but who knows
> 
> Also a sort of continuation for day 14 and day 16!

“Your cock is so good, Master,” Goro moaned against the shaft as he trailed his tongue against the shaft before him, licking and smacking his lips bin delight between each time he caressed the sensitive member before him. He allowed to lose himself in the delicious, musky taste of his Master’s, the bright, red collar that decorated his neck straining against his throat each time he swallowed the precum that rolled down the meaty cock before him, lapping up with reverence to his Master, trailing his wet tongue against the soft, hot head as the desire to get fucked by it steadily pooled within his stomach.

Joker loved the way that Goro teased him as he gently bucked his hips into Goro’s mouth, sitting into his plush, velvet throne as he observed the slave before him with a relaxed expression. The devotion that Goro showed towards his cock pleased him to no end, thrill and pleasure bubbling from his shaft each time Goro pressed his tongue against his sensitive skin. Joker stroked the head of the eager slave below him, loving how Goro’s tongue wrapped around the head of his flushed, throbbing cock, and he gently pushed Goro down onto his length.

Goro allowed his Master to guide his cock into his mouth, too occupied with worshipping the cock in front of him, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be plunged into his desires, noisily sucking on Joker’s cock, clinging onto it with hungry need as he rubbed his tongue against the shaft. Joker moaned in hearty indulgence as Goro got to work using his mouth in order to please him, his loud, muffled slurps like music to his ears.

“Good boy, Goro,” Joker gasped as Goro plunged deeper into his crotch, a delighted purr from his slave’s mouth only caused Joker to moan louder as he continued to force Goro down his shaft, “What a good role model you are, taking my cock like this. I only wish someone would follow your lead,”

He tore his gaze from Goro to look at his second slave, Ren’s face completely in his crotch, Joker’s leg hooked around his neck and shoulder as he gave his attention to Joker’s balls. Unlike Goro, who noisily praised and worshipped Joker’s cock, declaring his love over and over for the meaty prick Ren instead showed his reverence by giving his complete attention to Joker, quietly rolling the fat testicles in his wet mouth. He flicked his eyes to meet Joker’s gaze, half-lidded and listless, devoid of any thought and emotion before he returned to pleasing his Master.

Joker’s smirk only grew at the expressionless face that Ren had as he held Goro down on his cock. He had succeeded in his goals: to break Ren’s mind and to claim Goro as his own, both becoming his nymphomaniac, sex-craved slaves for his own personal enjoyment, both to impose his sexual urges, his will, his depraved desires. He pushed Goro further down his cock, Goro lovingly choking at the length as his jaw grew slack, spit trailing down the heat as he continued to devour and accommodate the length in his mouth.

As fast as he pulled him in, Joker yanked Goro off from his cock, Goro coughing and panting like a dog, tongue lolling out while his face displayed a dumbfound expression. Goro was smiling, tears trickling from his rolled eyes as streams of spit slithered down the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin, the strand of drool that connected from his wet hole and Joker’s glistening cock still glittered in the light of the throne room.

“What do you say, slave?” Joker asked Goro as Ren continued to suckle on his balls. Goro responded by muttering incoherently, thanking his Master for the privilege of sucking the meaty cock Joker was endowed with, his own erection flushed and leaking precum as it ached and twitched between his firm by pillowed thighs. Just by sucking his Master’s dick was more than enough for Goro to become cock drunk, and he soon begged Joker insistently to fuck him, his hole aching to be touched, the power of the collar reducing his higher thoughts to one focused solely on sex and getting fucked. And so he stood there, swaying his hips in the air while held by his hair, beckoning his Master to use him as the aching of his cock continued to swell.

“Please fuck me, Master!” Goro whined as he rubbed his cock against Joker’s leg, his breathing heavily as he reached to play with one of his perky nipples, twisting the pink bud and uttering soft mewls as he continued to jut his hips against his Master, “I want your cock in my tight hole, Master. I want your thick, meaty cock to fill me, please give this slave the honour of being filled with you cock?”

Joker looked at Goro’s pleading face with gleeful hunger, snaking his nimble fingers across his chest and to his collar, hooking them under the bright red leather before pulling Goro into a hearty kiss. Their lips interlocked, caressing wantonly with each breath before crashing into each other all over again, Joker moaning as he felt Ren’s tongue still rolling his sack in his mouth as he kissed his Goro. His pet happily returned his lustful affection with his own desperation, impatient tugs at Joker’s bottom lip that caused his Master to groan, making his want for his Master’s cock known to him as he continued to entice his Master to fuck him.

“Alright pet, if you want my cock so much, get on the platform for me,” Joker commanded as he ran his other hand through Ren’s hair, a sign for his other to relinquish his hold on his jewels, Ren doing so with a loud ‘pop’ as he pried himself from Joker’s sack. Without being instructed to do so, Ren turned his attention Goro, crawling on his hands and knees up the raised platform and towards the lying boy. He climbed over him, his own erection that had been purposely neglected brushed against Goro’s own; he suddenly moaned as sudden surges of pleasure shot through his body, almost collapsing outright as his limbs violently shook from the sudden, overwhelming sensation coming from his cock.

“Come on, you’re making your bitch wait,” Joker snapped, the sound of his leather boots clicking against the hard, wooden floor that made up his beautiful stage ringing in their ears, Ren feeling his Master’s hand once more brushing through the tangles of his hair as he was yanked in place. Ren cried, more in pleasure than pain as Joker corrected him, the sting melting into sexual satisfaction as his cock dribbled against Goro’s stomach. Long had he desired the arousing surge of pain, only amplified by the constant conditioning Joker had run him through, shrieking with thrill when his Master slapped his plump behind, his arousal only growing as his cock continued to twitch excitedly between his legs.

Joker laughed at Ren’s reaction, snapping his fingers as he summoned one of his shadows, his minion handing him a bottle of lube before dissolving into the floor below him.

“I hope you’re ready, Goro,” Joker said as he intertwined a generous helping of lube between his fingers, his fingers dripped with the slick liquid as he tossed the bottle away without a care. Goro could only cry in bated anticipation as Joker coated his cock, clenching his hole hungrily as his heart raced, eyes crazed as his s sensitive walls ached with a craving for his Masters cock. He almost came when Joker gently slid a generous finger into his hole, immediacy clenching around the digit as it split him apart, only able to utter wanton pleas as Joker continued to scrape along his sensitive, aching, walls.

A second finger, and then a third; each extra finger further spiralled Goro into the depths of bliss, Goro crying out in glee as Joker continued to generously stretch him, his hole an endless chasm of warmth as it caressed around his Master’s fingers. They curled inside of him, Goro on the precipice of his orgasm when Joker finally withdrew his fingers from his tight heat, Goro’s surroundings spinning around him, only steadying as the gratification he was all but totally consumed by receded and returned him to his warped senses.

“Master-” Goro asked, only for Joker to align himself and thrust his entire length into his fuck toy in one go. All sensations of Goro’s cut off as soon as Joker split him clean and slammed with such force onto his sensitive spot. Nothing encompassed his vision, his eyes rolled back into his head as his cum splattered vigorously against his chest, jaw slacked and tongue out, a singly grunt bubbling up his throat as his mind was assaulted by the extreme magnitude of sensations he felt. He could feel nothing, the sensation of Joker’s cock suddenly tearing apart and crashing into his deepest spot plunged him into such euphoria that it completely pushed him into the chasm of extreme pleasure, unconscious body lying below a patient Ren.

Yet Joker kept rutting Goro, hands gripping hard onto his slave’s hips as he slapped the plump ass before him, throwing himself into the inviting heat of Goro’s whole, his most primal instincts taking over as he focused on the steady pace of his thrusts. Despite Goro’s unconscious state, his hole still gripped eagerly around Joker, coiling and twisting each time his Master withdrew and slammed into him, the occasional grunt gurgling out from his throat as Joker howled wantonly. The shadow threw his head back as he concentrated his entire strength into his cock, plunging himself further into the depths of indulgent, sexual bliss as he bucked violently into his fuck toy.

Joker felt his own orgasm bubbling as heat coiled deeply in his stomach. He snarled as he thrust a few more times, bearing teeth before cumming deep within Goro, splattering hot, thick cum into his torpid slave. He held Goro tight against him, all the way down to the base of his shaft as he pressed heavily against Goro’s prostate, ragged breaths escaped through his lips as Goro’s ass milked his cock hungrily with vigour.

“That’s it Goro, take in every drop,” Joker gasped as he felt the hole below him massage his cock, the orifice giving him admiration as the slave below spasmed with his own senseless pleasure. The shadow merely pulled his cock out from Goro, loving how the hole stretched outwards, Goro unwilling to let go even in his brainless state, only gurgling as soon as Joker successfully pride himself out from his greedy hole.

“You’re such a glutton, Goro,” Joker laughed as Goro moaned, sticking a finger into his slave’s gaping hole before yanking it back out again, licking it as he watched his cum bubble from the depths of the orifice and dripped down onto the floor below, “You should really give your fellow whore a turn and not keep my cock all to yourself,”

A slap across Goro’s plump flesh before he turned his attention to Ren, golden eyes flashing wildly as he gripped his other’s hips, poking his large cock head against his entrance. Ren gasped, feeling dry, smooth skin drag against his entrance, his head already spinning from the sensation of searing pain coalescing with pleasure in his mind. His walls ached, his lustful desires bubbled as his sensitive walls pulsated hotly, throbbing and yearning to take in his Master’s cock like he was trained to, and he no longer felt repulsed with the idea of being fucked by his own shadow. He clenched around the tip of the head, desperately trying to buck into the cock, to allow himself the growing itch that pulsated intensely in his mind, yet was held in place with by Joker, denied the ability to relieve himself.

“Already so eager, Ren!” Joker laughed as Ren continued to entice him in, his other having been constantly edged over the course of days, barely getting any attention from his Master as he watched Goro get fucked in front of him over and over. All that time he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, to indulge in relief, yearning to ease the constant, frustrating throbbing of his body each time he witnessed them fuck. He knew what his Master wanted out of him. He wanted Ren to beg.

“Joker... Joker please,” Ren cried, his voice wavering each time Joker teasingly moved the cock inside of him, rubbing his walls just right in a teasing manner, barely lucid from the rising sexual haze that overwhelmed him as his Master continued to entice him, “I want...” he struggled to get the words out, slurring each time Joker’s cock hit a spot near his entrance that sent his head spiralling, hands and knees shaking violently, threatening to collapse below him.

“You want what, my slave?” Joker’s voice cooed, smirking at Ren below him. He leaned down, just below the shoulder blades of his doppelganger, whispering into his ear with sweet, hushed tones as hot breath blew over cold skin, “Say it. Say it and I’ll give it to you,”

“Your. cock,” Ren finally spat out, his voice struggling to utter the words that would be the key to his release, “Your cock, Joker I want your cock, I want you to fuck me, Joker, I want you fuck me, make me yours, show me that you’re better than me, use me like the cumdump meat toilet that I-”

The words poured out of his mouth effortlessly, erratic and desirous, syllable after syllable rolling and tumbling from his lips. Yet Ren’s insensate begging was interrupted by his own shrill voice as Joker thrust into him, completely emptying his mind with only the flood of both pain and pleasure overwhelming his horny mind.

“God, Ren you’re so tight,” Joker growled as he slammed into his other, hissing in his own sensations of pleasurable pain as he split Ren into two with his length. Though he loved how greedily Goro clung onto his cock, Ren’s hole was ripe for fucking without any sort of lubricant, both of them indulging on the sweet, sharp, burning sensations of pain that bloomed into pleasure, Ren choking cries as hot tears now flowed freely each time Joker hammered into his quickly sore hole. Joker threw his head back, wanton, animalistic moans erupting out from his stomach as he pulled Ren further down onto his cock, forcing himself deeper into his other, uncaring for the fuckmeat that was below him.

“Joker-! Joker-!” Ren could only scream as his eyes rolled back, his tongue sagging out as he choked his master’s name, chanting it over and over again in reverence as Joker fucked him. The sensations were too much, Ren freely plunging into the depths of his lustful desires as he swung his hips in time with his Master’s thrusts. He could care less about the world around him; nothing mattered but the thick cock of his Master inside of him, how it lovingly scraped his walls, pulling on the skin inside, and as soon as Joker hit is most sensitive spot Ren violently climaxed onto the slave below him.

“Fuck, fuck!” Joker gasped before he soon came into Ren’s tight hole, his own cum erupting from his own cock to decorate Ren’s insides with white, hot seed. He panted as he watched Ren’s limbs finally give way, beads of sweat and tears running down his face as he remained cross-eyes, lying against Goro’s own unconscious, naked body. Joker wiped his own forehead, sticky with sweat under the bangs of his wild hair as he allowed himself to indulge the sensation of Ren’s ass around him a little longer, playfully slapping the flesh before him as he grinned each time a reflexive gasp bubbled out from Ren’s throat.

It took a while, Joker hissing as he finally peeled his cock from Ren’s grasp, the cold air of the room hitting sensitive skin a slight sexual thrill of his own. He left the two fucktoys to lie upon one another as he retreated into his dressing room, later coming out with his iconic costume as if nothing had transpired.

A snap of his fingers, two shadows summoned beside him, and he merely had to point to the two bodies interlocked together for them to understand his command. He was expecting them to take them away, to clean them up, feed them, take care of them, so that Joker may break his precious slaves all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
